Cuide de Mim
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Logo após a batalha contra Krizalid, Ralf e Leona refletem sobre suas vidas e uma aproximação amorosa acontece entre os lutadores... Deixem reviews


Cuide de mim _ Srta. Maya

_Baseado no game King of Fighters 99__: Ikari Team Ending_

Eles estavam concentrados na grande missão de suas vidas. E mais uma vez, envolvia o famoso torneio "Rei dos Lutadores". Desta vez, não era Geese Howard, ou Rugal Berstein. Ou Wolfgang Krauser, o idealizador do torneio.

Era um desconhecido chamado Krizalid.

Ninguém sabe o que ele é de fato, só se sabe que, ele convocou os melhores lutadores em times de quatro pessoas.

-- A missão de vocês não é só participar das batalhas, e sim de descobrirem o que há por trás deste torneio.- Ordenou o comandante Heidern, líder do time de mercenários lutadores, o Ikari Warriors.

--Mas o que tem de tão suspeito nisso, comandante?—perguntou Ralf Jones, soldado americano, com forte senso de justiça e nobreza nas batalhas.

-- É só um pressentimento, Jones. Percebi no torneio que, tem acontecido certas aceitações de alguns lutadores poderosos. Kyo Kusanagi, é um deles.

Descubram tudo á respeito deste novo torneio. E boa sorte!

E dado as últimas palavras de Heidern, o time parte para a grandiosa competição. Era certo novos oponentes surgiriam. Novas batalhas, um quebra-cabeça a ser resolvido.

Os guerreiros Ikari possuem uma variedade de golpes e técnicas de assassinato, aprendidos com seu tutor, o próprio Heidern.

Enfrentaram Terry Bogard e seu time oriundo de Southtown. Depois, de cidade vizinha da de Terry, vieram a família Sakazaki, formada por Takuma, o mestre supremo da arte do Kyokugenryu, Ryo e Yuri, irmãos e discípulos do próprio pai e Robert Garcia, amigo da família e aprendiz da arte marcial.

Durante as sucessivas vitórias sobre os times, o quarteto chega ao esgoto da cidade, conectado a uma série de túneis. Eles seguem a pista, e uma entrada é revelada para uma enorme sala cheia de controles, fios energéticos e tubos de concentração de poder. O inimigo, Krazalid, aparece e luta contra o time. O inicio foi torturoso, pois o homem de cabelos brancos e curtos, tinha golpes destruidores. Não se sabia ao certo como garantir a vitória...

Xxx

Leona foi a última oponente para derrotar o idealizador do torneio. A jovem controlou o máximo que pode sua energia assassina, proveniente do poder Orochi. Mesmo assim, ela ganha a luta. Sua equipe é a vencedora.

Logo veio as descobertas: Krizalid queria criar um exército de clones do lutador Kyo Kusanagi e sugar a energia de combate dele. O cartel criador de projetos relacionados aos combatentes chamado NESTS criou um clone semelhante ás habilidades de Kyo.

K' era seu nome e posteriormente, participou do torneio. Para completar a série de ocultações, a integrante Whip diz que K' é seu irmão desaparecido, e não Krizalid, como acreditou ser.

Após isso, o esconderijo começa a tremer e explosões acontecem por todos os cantos. Eles conseguem escapar. Whip reporta toda a verdade ao comandante e mais uma vez o Ikari se saí bem numa missão. Aparentemente, todos estão alegres, com exceção de Ralf e Leona.

O que poderia tê-los deixado em desânimo?

Não sabiam. Nem eles tem idéia. Mas, no retorno a cidade grande, tudo pode mudar...

Xxx

Retomar a rotina no quartel-general faz parte do grupo, agora que conseguiram com êxito, o título de vencedores. A próxima missão logo ia sair, era questão de tempo.

No treino, todos dedicam o máximo que podem, desenvolvendo movimentos rápidos da luta e adicionando mais força em seus golpes especiais.

Três horas de treinamento se passaram e dos quatro Ikaris, só ficam Ralf Jones e Leona Heidern, filha do comandante. Desde seu regresso, haviam desenvolvido uma união meio invisível, mas que todos já haviam notado.

Volta e meia Leona observava seu colega treinar, conversar e agir na equipe. E Ralf perdia sua atenção para olhar a bela filha do seu superior. Nunca foi além de companheiros de luta, mas no fundo, o soldado queria conhece- lá melhor. Só não esperava que o momento chegasse ali...

Xxx

--Ei, por que o desânimo?- perguntou Ralf, ao notar sua colega parando aos poucos com a troca de socos no exercício.

-- Tédio, rotina. Não sei bem o que é. –- Logo depois de responder, Leona reflete o que anda acontecendo consigo mesma.

Nos dias que se passaram, percebeu a aproximação de Ralf e os constantes olhares para ele. Na verdade, a filha de Heidern só considerava Jones como um amigo e colega, junto com Clark Still*. Devido aos acontecimentos finais, a relação amistosa passou a ser de um casal formal.

Logo que pararam os movimentos, a dupla repousa ao ar livre, sentados sobre a grama macia e debaixo de uma arvore.

Reflexão faz parte entre o time Ikari. Porém, Leona e Ralf pensavam sobre suas vidas pessoais e cheias de batalhas.

A jovem adquiriu habilidades de luta ao longo de tudo. Ao saber que ela e Iori Yagami possuíam o poder Orochi no sangue, sua personalidade fria e confiante, passou a ser de uma assassina, com a extrema vontade de extermínio.

Mas graças a amizade de Ralf e Clark, Leona controlou o poder dentro de si e voltou a ser a moça séria e confiante de outrora.

Contudo, se sentia sozinha e sem proteção. Mesmo com pai por perto, a lutadora queria saber como é ser amada e ser vista como mulher. Nos últimos dias prestara mais atenção em Ralf e via as qualidades de bom soldado. Ele não era como os outros, convencido ou machão. Ele é brincalhão, dedicado e sempre disposto.

Quanto ao americano, ele não sabia o que sentia por sua companheira. Lembrava de quando entrou no time. Heidern havia posto ele e Clark numa floresta brasileira. Aquilo era um teste de sobrevivência e aprovação. Os dois não só conseguiram sobreviver mas também, foram aceitos. Desde então, foram muitas missões concluídas.

Fitou por um breve momento a jovem ao seu lado. Leona é incrivelmente linda. Ralf não entendia por que nenhum rapaz a pediu em namoro.

Seria por causa do chefe? Ele não sabia.

Só sabia que ela precisa de alguém. Alguém para amar. Num impulso emocional, o americano a abraçou com carinho, sem se importar se levaria uma surra da colega.

De ínicio foi pega de surpresa com o amplexo, mas depois se acostumou. O abraço dizia tudo. Leona o correspondeu.

--Ralf, promete cuidar de mim?- perguntou com os olhos prestes a cair no choro.

Aquele era o objetivo dele: de cuidar da sua amada. Olhando bem nos olhos dela, sorriu e respondeu:

-- Sempre cuidarei de você, amada Leona.

Dito as palavras os dois se beijam de forma ardente e sem a menor pressa no pôr-do-sol do quartel general. Não importa os desafios, os inimigos ou as missões. Eles sempre estarão unidos... pelo amor em seus corações.

"Olhos fechados e o beijo,

Marcas de sentimentos demonstrados,

Uma forma de declaração,

Une duas pessoas apaixonadas."

FIM

**Nota:** Não sabia direito o sobrenome do Clark, se era Steel ou Still. Vi na Wikipédia e dizia Still. Foi daí!


End file.
